


A mean awakening

by babydoll_spice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Tease, Desperation, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, No Smut, Nudity, Porn With Plot, Sexual Inexperience, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_spice/pseuds/babydoll_spice
Summary: Prompt: "I can't wait any longer.", "Don't cum until I tell you to." + 15. Desperation---Nsfw drabble challenge from my tumblr lol.





	A mean awakening

You were incredible. _Absolutely stunning_ in his eyes. Flawless, more so than the androids he saw every day.

With the revolution being a success and the androids slowly gaining more and more rights as the days went by, a lot of androids got with humans. Controversial couples, of course, but not shunned, not anymore.

You and him were one such couple.

You were a journalist and one of the most, if not the most, active advocates for android rights. You debated heatedly over the internet with anyone who opposed your opinions. You made countless articles on how androids deserved more rights, on how you believed androids were capable of more than just AI, even before deviants were public knowledge.

You were a suspect after deviants announced themselves.

Connor and Hank treated you as a possible lead, but since you were an online personality, they couldn't track you down.

You and him met through Marcus, who met you through your passionate articles covering Jericho. You were the only journalist that Marcus disclosed his future plans to, the one (other than Josh) who kept him on the peaceful path. After the revolution, you kind of became Jericho's PR manager.

Your meeting with Connor, was equal parts awkward and pleasant.

He still had little understanding of all the emotions he was now capable of, but still smiled genuinely, still made polite small-talk with you each time he saw you at Jericho HQ.

Slowly, but surely, he started to notice things. About you. At first innocent, like your sweet smile, the dimples on your cheeks, the colour of your eyes hair. Everything pretty, everything "you". And then, innocent glances started to become longer, more like _observations_.

The curves of your hips, the soft feel of your skin, how your breasts pushed against your shirt each breath you took. And as he observed discreetly, heat started blooming everywhere. Especially towards his newly acquired lower body components.

He didn't know what to do with himself any more and now you were in this situation.

He just pounced, mashing his lips to yours, in a quiet corner of HQ. You were shocked, letting out a surprised noise, before slowly starting to respond as he pressed you flush between the wall and himself.

You felt his body against yours, hard yet soft, warm. You pressed against him, wedging a thigh between his legs and rubbing the hardness beneath his jeans. He responded enthusiastically, keening softly and bucking his hips in time with your movements.

Hotter and hotter, he felt like he was burning up, but his diagnostics programme only reported a mild elevation of temperature. He felt a small inkling of a feeling at the back of his head, as he pulled back and looked down at your flushed face and panting parted lips. He didn't know what to call it, he searched back to what it could be, but came up blank.

You on the other hand could see it, in his eyes, in the way his hips tried to buck discreetly. A sort of, _desperation_ , a pleading for more. Your more dominant side, saw it as a pleading to just **utterly wreck him**.

So you pulled him with you, down to your car and all the way up the stairs to your apartment.

The moment you stepped through, closed the door behind you and got to your bedroom, you were on him like a predator. He gasped and keened as your hips pressed and mashed down onto his member. Head thrown back, pupils dilated, hips bucking. Looks like he reacted the same way a human would, when they were so utterly aroused.

"Please!" He gasped out, what he was begging for, he didn't know. Perhaps more of this burning feeling, or maybe he wanted you to sate it. He didn't know, he didn't know and that made him more desperate, you noted. 

"Please what?" You uttered out, a bit breathless, your own core pulsing with want.

He whimpered, looking up at you, "More! **I can't wait any longer!** " he finally said, after a few seconds of thought.

You smiled and nodded.

The next few moments consisted of you, pulling off both yours and his clothes, all the while placing soft teasing kisses down his chest and abdomen. When you got to his member, you observed for a brief moment, until it throbbed, as if asking "Well?".

Connor watched helplessly as you leaned down and licked a careful stripe up the underside of his cock, all the way to his tip, flushed in a soft blue. His back arched and head fell back into your covers, member twitching profusely. He still hadn't calibrated the sensitivity, it was so intense. It felt like he was gonna burst in flames, it was too intense.

You recognized his reactions and pulled away, watching his twitch with a whimper, before sighing and settling back down. He looked up at you with dazed eyes, desperate for your touch. You went up his body and pressed your lips to his, rubbing calming circles into his abdomen. He sighed into the kiss, relaxing into your touch.

You sat down onto his lap, pussy baring down on his bare member, and keened softly as you pulled away from the kiss and sat up. You placed your hands onto his chest, keeping yourself up, and looked down at him, close to being as wrecked as you wanted him. You started moving your hips up and down, mashing your clit just right to make a spike if pleasure shoot up and make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

Connor moaned out, looking up at you with adoration, making you sigh out in amusement, **"Don't cum until I tell you to."** you warned. He nodded and tried to relax back into the bed. It was hard, seeming as your juices smeared onto his cock and made it easier to slide up and down faster. He felt helpless and he loved it

_You planned this to go on for quite a while, till he begged for release. Such a mean dom you were._


End file.
